


What "Really Happened" Before The Friendship Ended With Jefferson & Madison

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, Adultery, Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Gay Sex, Historical, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sad Ending, Short, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: After Washington read a letter by Jefferson and Madison about the policy of neutrality as a vile repudiation of America’s obligation to France, he decided to cut off all contact with both fellow Virginians. Before they leave for home, he wanted to have some 'good last time' fun before never seeing them again.





	What "Really Happened" Before The Friendship Ended With Jefferson & Madison

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that this story is fictional, so don't get mad at me. There are other stories similar to mine about the sexy Founding Fathers, Enjoy!

Jefferson and Madison sat nervously in there chairs as Washington was pacing back and forth in front of the lit fireplace. He was fuming after what he just read in the newspaper.

"I seriously can't believe believe that the article in the 'National Gazette' was about me", Washington said with a stern look on his face. He would have never believed that his closest friends would talk crap about him, especially because they are all from the same state.

"We, as Virginians, love this land very much and we are truly deeply sorry for what we did", Jefferson said in the most sympathetic way that he could think of. He continued "If you fire us, we completely understand your excellency".

Madison couldn't put words to express his sorrows, but tearfully nodded in agreement with Jefferson.

"You, as Loyal 18th Century Gentlemen, should know better!", Washington said furiously. "You should know how to be more than honest and trustworthy, especially because we are in the middle of gaining Independence from Britain".

Jefferson and Madison trembled at Washington's raised voice. They were not used to him raising his voice like that, especially because he has never expressed that kind of behavior directly to them.

"You know, I cherished my deep friendship with both of you because we all had so much in common", Washington said as he was displeased with the men. "Unfortunately, that will have to end forever".

Just as Jefferson and Madison got up to bow and see Washington for the last time, they were stopped immediately.

"Now before you two gentleman leave", Washington said with a shaken up voice. "I should warn you, there will be no more contact between us or our families after this day". 

Before the men left, Washington slowly approached Jefferson, gave him a glare, grabbed him and then forcefully french kissed him. 

The 5 foot 4 Madison was in disbelief and could hardly speak at the sight of the two grown men kissing. 

Jefferson tried to pull away, but he couldn't from Washington, despite both of them being around 6 feet. They knew that Washington had military experience and was a lot stronger than anyone else.

"Oh don't be so shook Madison", Washington smirked. "I'll be honest, Jefferson and I have fooled around before and I just wanted one last taste".

"Well then, I'll be going and I'll let you two enjoy the time you have left", Madison said feeling awkward, but Jefferson grabbed him by the arm and then tried to kiss him.

"What the fuck?", Madison managed to get himself free. "What are you doing?!".

"I want us to have a threesome!", Jefferson said out loud.

It was silent for a good minute.

"Washington, since you were honest about your frolicking with Jefferson, I will admit that I have also done things with him too", Madison looked down feeling embarrassed.

Jefferson smiled at Washington and remembered how he and Madison used to drink wine, play chess and then have their way on some nights when they were alone. The fun would take place mostly at Monticello since Dolley was always home and the two men would need their privacy.

"You know what?", Washington asked in a relaxed manner. "I agree, let's do this!".

At Mt. Vernon, Washington made sure his home was clear enough and that the doors and windows were locked. He was lucky, all the slaves were asleep and Martha was out of the house for the rest of the week for a family emergency, so they have all the privacy they need. He brings Jefferson and Madison upstairs to his room for their farewell sex.

In the small bedroom, Madison, reaches up to kiss Jefferson while Washington rubbed the aching cock under his breeches. He remembers doing it very well with Jefferson, but having Washington with them made him tremble with anxiety. 

While Jefferson and Madison french kissed, Washington walked behind Jefferson and gave him neck kisses. The 6 foot 2 man gave the slightly taller Virginian small visible love bites. He had one hand squeezing his ass while the other one was on his nipple.

"Jefferson, I want you to suck me off, right now", Washington whispered in his ear. "It's my turn to have a taste from Madison".

Jefferson obeyed and got down to his knees. He playfully teased and stroked Washington's penis as he got himself hard. While Madison and Washington began french kissing, Jefferson was stroking and kissing Washington's hardening cock. He finally unhooks and pulls down his breeches slowly, licks his lips and starts performing a blowjob. From the tip to the base, Jefferson had a mouth full of cock and was lucky not to have a gag reflex.

Washington and Madison took a turn licking and carefully biting each other's nipples. Jefferson was just sucking away down below between the two politicians. Eventually, Washington helped Jefferson up and the three men got unchanged and onto the bed. 

Madison gave Jefferson a wet blowjob, a quick kiss and then got on top to ride him. Washington smiled as he watched in excitement and was jacking off. He moved himself over to Jefferson and decided to face fuck him while Madison was busy riding him.

Now Jefferson was lying on the creaking bed with Madison on top of him while Washington was face fucking him harder than expected. Washington and Madison got back to french kissing while Jefferson felt for and played with Madison's nipples. 

"Oh fuck, I'm about to cum guys", Jefferson said panting as he took Washington's cock out of his mouth.

"Shit, me too", Madison stopped kissing Washington and giggled from the pleasure. He continued to ride Jefferson hard and was full of sweat.

Then it happened.

Madison grunted and came hands free all over Jefferson's stomach. Soon, Jefferson came inside him. Usually, he would cum all over him, but had no time to change positions because Washington's penis was still in his face.

A little disappointed, Washington almost lost his sexual pleasure for being the last one to ejaculate. That is until Jefferson got Madison off him so he could finish him off. 

"Don't worry, I got you, your excellency", Jefferson looked at him seductively. 

Hoping he would cum soon so they could leave, Jefferson and Madison went for each of Washington's nipples. Washington faced upwards with his eyes closed and moaned from the pleasure while he touched himself. Jefferson then moved Washington's hands away from his groin so he could give him a final blowjob.

"Son...of...a...bitch!", Washington twitched and grunted with each word as Jefferson sucked up his semen from his ejaculation.

The farewell sex was sadly over. 

Jefferson, Madison and Washington had cleaned themselves up and then went their separate ways. Though, Jefferson and Madison kept in touch throughout their lives, they never saw or heard from Washington again.


End file.
